


Aesthetic Chemistry

by fcllencngels



Series: Sheith Week [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited, Sheith Week Unlimited Day 2: Lions, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Sheith Week Unlimited Day 2: Lions





	

**Author's Note:**

> /dabs for being a day late again  
> I just might be late a day all week long, because like, oh well.  
> But here yous goes. Someone asked me for some smooching Sheith so.  
> I have no idea what I'm writing
> 
> I know it's really short and I'm sorry. I'm sick rn so I'm gonna post this and head to bed
> 
> Edit: I'm actually posting this two days late, I'm dying, pray for me

“You two need to have an inseparable bond!”

“Coran, we’re boyfriends.” Keith sighed, leaning against the counter behind him. The advisor eyed him suspiciously, and Keith rolled his eyes before continuing. “We’ve been dating for over two years now. I’d say that we’ve bonded pretty well together.”

“Probably in more ways than one.” Lance snickered behind him, earning a sharp glare from Allura as Coran continued talking over the Blue Paladin, unfazed by his obvious sexual meaning.

“Although you may have an Earthling bond, Altean bonds tend to be stronger, taking both paladins’ minds and bodies into account. You are quite literally Voltron’s head and right hand. You must work together seamlessly to deliver effective attacks.”

“I’m offended.” Pidge interrupted, pushing up the bridge of her glasses, the glint returning to her michevous eyes. “Are you saying that I can’t bond effectively with Shiro to deliver attacks?’

Keith and Shiro shared a look, before flashing a grin at Pidge as she began to argue with Coran on “biased, traditional ideas.” Pidge was every bit an activist, and as the team spent more and more time together, they had grown used to Pidge’s spontaneous rants.

“Well…no…but the Red and Black Lion’s paladins tend to form closer bonds-“

“I’m going to bond with Shiro then. Just to prove you wrong.”

“Can we get out of here?” Keith murmured under his breath, intertwining his fingers with Shiro’s, smiling up at him. “I think that Coran might be preoccupied for a while.” He said, looking back at the Pidge and Coran, the smaller gesturing wildly as Lance and Hunk looked on in amusement.”

“I mean, I shouldn’t-“ Shiro started, only to be silenced with a look from Keith. “-but I don’t think Voltron needs to be led right now right?”

“Right.” Keith said, tugging on Shiro’s hand. “So let’s go.”

Every bit still a child, Keith sprinted towards the door, still somehow impossibly fast in his armor, Shiro laughed as he followed, Coran’s protests following them, as well as what sounded like Lance whooping. They navigated their way around the castle, a familiar path leading them to the lions. Keith slowed down, stopping in front of the hangar and pushing the door open.

“They’ll come here eventually, and they can’t blame us for bonding. They can’t blame us for bonding, at least not you.” Keith explained, already walking in and pulling his armor off. “Plus they like you better.”

“They don’t like me better Keith. It’s just that they have to respect me more.”

“Yup. One ex-Galra champion, and one Galra apparently. What a pair we make. At least you get kudos for escaping an evil space dictatorship. Apparently I’m part of it.”

Shiro stopped, looking at Keith. His back was turned, and he had only managed to pull off the armor on his upper body. Quickly shedding the rest of his armor and locking the door, Shiro walked over to Keith, wrapping his arms around him slowly so as to not startle him.

“Keith.” He said softly, nuzzling the unruly mass of black hair. “Keith, Keith, Keith, 私の愛.” He said. “You know that where you come from doesn’t affect who you are.”

How many years had Keith spent, thinking, _knowing_ , that he had been abandoned, that he had nothing to grow from, nothing to learn from? At least he had had the Garrison. But even that had been taken from him, and he had been thrust into space, entrusted to protect the universe, yet not trusted by his own team.

Keith turned around slowly, silent tears streaming down his face. Burying his face in Shiro’s chest, he sniffed, and Shiro knew that he was hiding the tears, doing the only thing he knew how. Years of independence had made him quiet and defensive, and Shiro knew better than to barrage him with questions. A few moments of silence passed between the two, and finally Keith mumbled against Shiro’s chest.

“What?”

“You grew up in California. Stop acting like you know Japanese.”

Shiro smirked, ignoring the presence of their lions behind them as he cupped Keith’s face slowly. “I am Japanese you know.”

“A fake Japanese at least.”

“Shut up you brat.”

“Make me.”

“Gladly.”

Shiro bent down slowly, meeting Keith halfway as their lips connected. There was no battle for power, there never had been. When Shiro had fallen, Keith had taken his place, and when Keith needed support, Shiro was there. They had always met each other halfway, and their lips melded together, they breathed together. Shiro would never leave Keith, and he knew that Keith would never leave him, not now, not later, not when they had both lost so much, only to meet each other over and over again. Shiro was Keith’s rock, and Keith was his passion. They would never fall apart.

“Coran said that you two need to bond with your lions, not with your lips.”

The overcome blared suddenly, and Keith pulled away to look at the camera in annoyance. “Shut up Pidge.”

“You two are making out in the hangars now? That’s gross. Have you no shame? Your lions are behind you for quiznaks’ sake.”

Lance’s voice interrupted, the feedback from the microphone blaring in the hangar. “Blue is especially disgusted.”

“Screw you Lance.” Keith shouted, flipping off the camera. Lance protested over the mic as Shiro looked pointedly at Keith.

“What? He asked for it?” Keith said, and Shiro shook his head

“You’re nineteen now. Shouldn’t you have matured somewhat?”

“Age has nothing to do with maturity Shiro. Plus I am a perfectly capable and functioning adult.”

“I call bullshit.” Shiro replied, before looking back over at their lions, who had stayed silent throughout the entire encounter. “Now, should we actually do something productive?”

“I thought we came here to make out.” Keith grumbled, trudging over to Red, who kneeled down and let Keith enter. “Kissing is totally productive.”

**Author's Note:**

> [fxllenxngelss'](http://fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com) the name, writing's the game. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Vote for me for best angst at @voltronawards?](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfpkSoFgS0DaatbtqZ9W3iaIQh_G0M35EUmYf4m9U16YcCD5A/viewform?c=0&w=1)
> 
> PS: The Japanese in this fic says "Watashi no ai" which means "My love" in Japanese


End file.
